Button
Push, square, round buttons, check boxes and radio buttons, are all just buttons. The radio buttons must be grouped, and their status is the hilite property. The buttons have the followings properties: Basic Properties *Name *IconGravity *Label, the text shown on the selected item. *tool tip *Style (see the slide-show on the right): Transparent.jpg Square.jpg Shadow.jpg Round.jpg Radio.jpg Push.jpg Opaque.jpg Check.jpg **Push button **Square button **round button **transparent button **opaque button **shadow button **check box **radio button **option **combobox **popup **pull down *Style options: **'visible': if it's set false, it's invisible. When an object is invisible use the stack browser to edit it. **'opaque': if it's set false, it has the same color of the background **'show name': if it's set false, the label is not shown **auto hilite **shared hilite *shortcut and hint *Focus with keyboard **Show focus border *Mnemonic *Default button *Disabled *Layer mode *Behavior Icons & Border *Icon (remember to include a button for each icon you want to use) *'Hilite Icon': icon when the button is pressed *'Disabled Icon': icon when the button is disabled *'Visited Icon': icon when the button was pressed at least one time. You can reset a visited button setting the visited property to false *Armed Icon *'Hover Icon': when mouse is on the object *'Three D': effect of the button *'Border': border of the button *'Hilite border': special border when pressed *'Border width' *'Shadow': shadow effect of the button *'Shadow offset': distance of the shadow from the button Colors & patterns Here you can set the color of various elements of the button. You can choose a pattern instead of a color. Custom properties Custom properties are a great replacement for variables in Livecode. You can use variables in Livecode, but they are temporary, available only when the program is running. Custom properties are permanent containers for any data assigned to them and are saved as part of the program, even after it is closed. Information stored in the property is easy to retrieve and to check. Geometry See Geometry manager Graphic effects Here yo can activate and mix many effects: *drop shadow *inner shadow *outer glow *inner glow *color overlay If you activate the drop shadow, you can manipulate all aspects of it (color, opacity, position, etc.) with the sub-menu. Blending The blending effect is a way to make the object more or less transparent, you can choose between many ways to render the resulting object (arithmetic, subpin, etc.). You can choose the percentage of blending your object has with the background, from 0 (completely transparent) to 255 (completely opaque) . Property profiles All the properties of an object are inherited from a master profile, however you can add and change profile. This way all objects will have the same properties, will look the same or act the same. Size & Position Here you can *specify the size of the object *fit it to text content *set location using the center of the object or its borders *lock size and position *choose which element is above the others, specifying object layer Text formatting Here you can change: *font type *font size (you can enter size directly, you are not restricted to the few showed) *font style: **plain **bold **italic **underlined **boxed **boxed 3D **link **strike-out *alignment *margins You can also change all letters to uppercase, lowercase, sentence, or Title using the Change Case button. All properties These are not quite all of the properties of a button (help us to fill this list): *accelKey *accelMods *accelText *altId *armBorder *armed *armedIcon *armFill *autoArm *autoHilite *backColor *backPattern *behavior *blendLevel *borderColor *borderPattern *borderWidth *bottomColor *bottomPattern *cantSelect *colorOverlay *default *disabled *disabledIcon *dropShadow *family *focusColor *focusPattern *foreColor *forePattern *hiliteBorder *hiliteColor *hilited *hiliteFill *hiliteIcon *hilitePattern *hoverIcon *icon *iconGravity *id *ink *innerGlow *innerShadow *label *labelWidth *layer *layerMode *lockLoc *margins *menuHistory *menuLines *menuMode *menuMouseButton *menuName *mnemonic *name *opaque *outerGlow *rect *shadow *shadowColor *shadowOffset *shadowPattern *sharedHilite *showBorder *showFocusBorder *showHilite *showIcon *showName *style *text *textAlign *textFont *textSize *textStyle *threeD *titleWidth *toolTip *topColor *topPattern *traversalOn *visible *visitedIcon Category:GUI